End of the Beginning
by RightMyLife
Summary: i Dreamed and it came true but my dream had a flaw like all dreams


**End of the Beginning**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

**Chapter 1 : Goodbye **

The wedding was everything I dreamed of . Most people would have said what you dream always have a flaw , but at that moment I probably would have ignored them .I mean I dreamed of marrying the most sexist, smartest , caring man and I got him plus more . I had everything - Everything nothing could wake me up from this dream it was mine and mine alone ,but we all must up and face reality . And the reality was I loved him, but he didn't love me not the way that I loved him .

We used to talk all the time the conversations never lacked interest , but as time pasted the conversations started to be come a fairytale .After four years of marriage our conversations have disappeared from all existence . I used to be his beautiful wife that's what he used to call me for two years of the marriage then it was kagome in the third year and now in the forth year he doesn't even acknowledge my name it's a blessing when he uses it . The only way I know he wants something is if he sits their and stares at me which is really annoying .

I know that maybe I'm just not ready to accept that maybe I dreamed for to much because what I got was to little .Now I see his flaws just like I'm pretty sure he see's mine . We don't even sleep in the same bed nor room for that matter . We grew so far apart it went by so fast . We do still have sex though I guess that's one thing that didn't leave . I didn't think that that's what our relationship would reduce to just sex . We basically have to beg each other for it either were to tired from working or its just not the time and place for it . And when we do have sex either I leave the room when were done or he does . No words to be spoken just silence .

I don't understand what's going on . Maybe its time for me to give up !! I'm tired of; trying ,I'm tired of crying silent cries , I'm just tired of it all to be truthful . I would love to keep fighting for this , but if he isn't going to try then neither am I .Today will be the day , the day I ask .

-----------

I just need to take a breath and relax . I can do this all I have to do is walk up to his study were he always is knock and go in ok here goes nothing *knock , knock….* "Come in " I can do this .

"Sesshomaru we need to talk ." He never looks at me anymore.

"What is it that we need to talk about ?" Well if you look at me instead of pretending that your reading !

"I'm just going to say it …"

"Well say it I am busy." I hate how is always so cool when he says everything I hate how he doesn't let me finish what I need to say …Flaw..

"Sesshomaru will you please look at me for once ." Damn it I really hate that I have to beg for you to look at me ….Flaw…

"For what I know what you look like …" How does he know he barely looks at me .

"No matter how many times I look at you, you look the same you have lilac colored eyes brown wavy hair that comes to the mid of your back . You have on a white mid sleeve shirt and a dark blue vest with the pants that match and heels that I have asked you countless times not to wear that wrap around your ankle ." Oh he thinks he did something , but he saw me earlier in the hallway.

"Sesshomaru I want a divorce ." That was easier than I thought it would be .

"You will not be getting it ." Why not ..now he wants to look at me .

"I have already got my things packed and a place to stay ."

"Of course you have a place to stay and it is here and unpack your bags this is ridiculous" what's so ridiculous about it ?

"I will be sending the divorce papers to you I hope you will sign them." You don't care anymore why make me stay . "I will leave the keys here with you if I leave anything I will send for them"

Walking to his desk I set the keys down .

"Kagome you will stop this nonsense." I wish he wouldn't look at me with those piercing Golden eyes . If only he would have looked at me this much I probably would consider staying .

What's this shit he's got me "You will sit down and we will discuss this !" I'm done trying.

"You will let me go ! We have nothing to discuss …Nothing"

"You are my wife and we will discuss this !" Shit he's starting to hurt me

"Your hurting me Sesshomaru !" Finally he let go .

"I don't want to discuss this…I have tried and tried to discuss this but You didn't want to hear it ." The truth is I would love to talk . I would love to cry and try to make things up but it would all be a lie . "goodbye Sesshomaru ."

It feels as if I cant breath my heart it hurts but I have to keep moving don't look back don't forget to breath open the door and I'll be free. Grab the door knob turn it open the door and *slam* shit

"What the hell is wrong with you !!" What's wrong with me what's wrong with you ."You will go sit down and we will talk about this do you understand !" Shit he's not very happy . Ok just breath don't look at him if I look I might give in and I cant do that I wont do that I deserve to be happy don't I ?

"Sesshomaru Just let me go. " Don't cry ..don't cry

"You have everything .…everything and yet act as if you have nothing ." I don't

"I don't love you anymore.." Lie I love him so much

"…."

He's backing away he's not even going to fight to keep me . Don't Show your pain walk out the study go down the hall down the stairs and out to my car. Today is the End and Beginning of my life.

* * *

ok What do you think please review


End file.
